mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Work the Man Who Bleeds
Work the Man Who Bleeds is a story chapter in Mafia III. Overview This chapter involves recruiting Vito Scaletta and taking over the district of River Row. There are two rackets involved, the contraband racket run by Roy Thibideaux, and the union extortion racket run by Andy Turetto. The district has a maximum earn of $100,000. Narrative We Partners Now? Lincoln goes to see Vito at Benny's Ristorante in River Row, only to find a group of Sal Marcano's men guarding the place while one of them beats Vito inside. Once he rescues Vito, the two talk and decide to work together to take down Marcano. Contraband Lincoln goes to see Connie Demarco, who tells him about the contraband racket run by Roy Thibideaux. He informs Lincoln that if he busts up the contraband racket enough he will definitely get Roy's attention. Union Extortion Lincoln speaks with Jock Blanchard to find out about the union extortion racket run by Andy Turetto. It seems Turetto is squeezing everyone for more union dues, and those who can't pay don't get a permit to work. Walkthrough We Partners Now? Pick up Vito's dossier. *Donovan will give the background on Vito Scaletta. Head to Vito's. *Drive to Benny's Ristorante. Find Vito. *You will find Vito's place has been taken over by Marcano's men. Free Vito. *Once you've taken out the men, free Vito from the freezer in the back of the restaurant. *After the cutscene, the two racket missions will open up as well as access to the Consigliere perk. Contraband Talk to Connie Demarco. *Meet with Connie Demarco in a run-down shack just behind the Fareham Grocery in south River Row. He will fill Lincoln in on the contraband racket run by Roy Thibideaux out of the Skidaway Durables warehouse. The total damage required to bring down the racket is $20,000. Interrogate Roy's guards. *There are two Racket Informants for this objective, but only one will be shown on your map. He will tell Lincoln about the medical supply truck. *Killing the informant will earn you $500 and do the same amount of damage to the racket, while recruiting him will add $1000 to your racket's initial earn with no racket damage. **Roscoe will be at the Baby Bear B.B.Q. with one other man. **Biff can be found at Joey's All American Diner with one other man. Steal or destroy medical supply truck. *You may steal the truck at Skidaway Durables and deliver it to Father James at Saint Jerome's Catholic Church, or destroy it. Either method will cause $8000 in damage to the racket. There is also $3000 in cash and four crates of contraband you can destroy, each causing $1000 in damage. Kill Roy's enforcers. *There are two Racket Enforcers. Killing each will do $5000 in damage to the racket. *Any enforcers left alive will be waiting alongside their boss at the final racket takeover objective. **Nestor Pellegrini will be at a warehouse with his crew along with $500 and two crates of contraband that can be destroyed. **Fabio Fulci will be in the Underground Canals with his crew. There will be $500 cash and two crates of contraband you can destroy. Rob the warehouse. *Go to the Contraband Warehouse warehouse. There will be six men and $7500 sitting on a table. There's also five crates of contraband you can destroy for an additional $5000 in damage. Talk to Connie Demarco. *Once you've completed the required damage you may return to Connie or continue working on the remaining objectives. Connie will tell Lincoln that Roy Thibideaux is over at Skidaway Durables trying to get things back in order. Confront Roy Thibideaux. *Go to the warehouse and confront Roy. You may kill him to earn $1000 or recruit him to add $2000 to the racket's initial earn. *The initial earn of this racket will be $30,000, plus anyone you recruited. This can be raised to a maximum of $50,000 by completing Seems Simple Enough once it becomes available. Union Extortion Talk to Jock Blanchard. *Meet with Jock Blanchard in the United Dockworkers Warehouse. He will fill Lincoln in on the union extortion racket run by Andy Turetto out of Rigolet's Canning Company. The total damage required to bring down the racket is $30,000. Sabotage the union trailers. *There are three Union Trailers you can sabotage, each guarded by about six men. Enter the trailer and press the interact button in front of the filing cabinet to plant the explosives, which will automatically detonate as you leave. Blowing up each trailer will cause $7500 in damage. **The northeast trailer is located at Rigolet's Canning Company, which is guarded by about a dozen men. There is also $5000 in cash around the building you can steal. **The northwest trailer is located behind a Bayside Shipping warehouse along with $500 in cash. **The southeast trailer is located next to the Tugboat Bar and there is $500 in the trailer next to it. Kill union enforcers. *There are two racket enforcers. Killing each will do $6000 in damage to the racket. *Any enforcers left alive will be waiting alongside their boss at the final racket takeover objective. **Roberto "Bubs" Albano will be with his crew along the western waterfront along with $500 in cash. **"Stitch" Gallo will be with his crew in an open lot behind several warehouses. There is a trailer with $500 and a stack of work permits that can be destroyed. Tail bagman to steal the union stash. *The bagman will appear on your minimap as a red rectangle, and he will be driving a red De'Leo 58. Begin following him the and the tailing tutorial will begin. Once he reaches his destination, take him and his men out and steal the stash of $9000 inside the building. Killing the bagman will do $500 in damage to the racket. Talk to Jock Blanchard. *Once you've completed the required damage you may return to Jock or continue working on the remaining objectives. When you return, Jock will tell Lincoln that Andy Turetto is over at Rigolet's Canning Company trying to straighten up the mess Lincoln caused. Confront Andy Turetto. *Go to Rigolet's Canning Company and confront Turetto. You may kill him to earn $1000 or recruit him to add $2000 to the racket's initial earn. *The initial earn of this racket will be $30,000, plus anyone you recruited. This can be raised to a maximum of $50,000 by completing Vito's trafficking mission once it becomes available. Result Completing these missions ends the chapter and opens up Fish Gotta Eat, where Lincoln will chase down the lieutenant of River Row, Michael Grecco. You will also gain access to the Consigliere, Hit Squad and Mob Doctor perks and be introduced to the Retaliation mission. Category:Mafia III Category:Missions in Mafia III Category:Gameplay